


Yearn

by MelancholicYuu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Healing, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Rejection, radio silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholicYuu/pseuds/MelancholicYuu
Summary: Kanda falls in love with Allen.Gets rejected.Maybe there is still hope?





	1. Yearn

It took me years to figure out how to approach you,

You who were so nice to everyone,

You who was the light to my darkness.

 

I was in awe of your very existence,

And I was scared of needing to be attached to another soul,

Even if it was someone who made me happy.

 

You make me feel so many things that others cannot.

I feel happy to see your smiling face,

But angry at myself for feeling this way about you.

 

But also frightened. . .

So very frightened that you found out.

You discovered my secret.

 

How stupid was I to let you have it,

How brave was I to hear your words,

How crushed was I to know your answer.

 

Broken,

Hurt,

Way beyond repair.

 

My soul must have shattered,

Shattered into unrecognizable shards that day.

I cannot go through that again.

 

The presence I have so craved has hurt me.

Has torn me apart,

Both inside and out.

 

I cannot eat,

I cannot sleep,

I cannot talk.

 

Yet you go on as if nothing happened.

You go out with her as if I don’t exist.

You purposely avoid me like you don’t care about me.

 

Which I suspect you don’t anymore.

I mean,

Who would care about trash?

 

Tears stream down my face when I reminisce about you.

Your face,

Your smile. . .

 

I love you so much,

So much that it hurts me to do so.

Please. . .

 

Will you please talk to me again?

Like I exist,

Like you care?


	2. Drown

It's been two years

Two whole years

I still yearn for you

 

What makes this whole thing fucked up

I still want you

So badly

 

I know you broke up

You dumped her

But why

 

What happened

I thought you were happy

I made peace with that

 

Don't give me false hope

Hope that you regret what you did

What you did to us

 

But how will I know

How will I know that you care

You still haven't contacted me

 

You still haven't called

Haven't texted

Haven't answered my prayers

 

I can't do this on my own anymore

I can't be without you

So I will be the one to call

 

I will make an attempt

I will try to talk

I will reach out before I drown


End file.
